Shatered Shards
by Anow Horizon
Summary: A story about our lovable breast goddess and crew try to reclaim lost property. (Note: this is my first story some feedback would be nice.)
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in the Leanbox basilacom Vert was glued to he computer playing 4 Goddess Online, Chika was pleading for attention and yaoi spilled all over. "Darling Vert you have been on that for seven days now when will you stop?"  
Chika whined. "Chika you know I am in the middle of a guild raid I can't just stop unless I want us to loss." Vert said never breaking concentration on her screen.  
"Yeah but this fanfic has us as the main characters you can't just sit there." Chika said.  
"Well I'm sure the plot will eather find a way to speend a few days or something could stop my gameing." Vet said.  
Just a Vert predicted the whole basilacom went dark. "Well you got what you asked for I'll go take a look." Chika said a bit smug.  
"Damn we were doing so well to." Vert said geting up from her chair.  
Vert made her way to the breaker after her feet remembered what it felt like to hold her own weight.  
"What happened?" Vert asked comeing next to Chika.  
"No clue it all looks fine the only thing I can think of is that somebody used some sort of EMP on us." Chika said.  
"Wait when did you learn electrical engineering?" Vert asked.  
"Well I probly actully don't but plot demands that somebody knows it and the arthur was to lazy to make an orignal character so he used me." Chika said.  
"Right but if this was an attack what would they try and get?" Vert asked.  
"Well there is the plans on that new thing we were makeing." Chika said.  
The two just looked at each other for a second before rushing back to the office to see the vault they had wide open.  
The two looked at each other before Vert said. "Get the others."

With in ten minutes all the cpus and their sisters were at the Leanbox basilacom.  
"Heya Vert whatcha calling us for?" Neptune said in her quirky way.  
"Yeah your call didn't say much." Noir added.  
"Well we were just hit with an EMP and some of our top secret data was stolen." Vert said.  
"I don't see how that's our problem you're the dambass who lost it." Blanc said.  
"Well that data contains infomation on all of our basilacoms and where all of our sharcite are I dubt I need to tell you how bad that can be." Vert said.  
The room was silent after Vert's reveal tell Blanc's rage blew. "How the fuck do you have that information?"  
"I'm sure we all want to know that answer." Noir chimed in.  
"Well you know that data shairing program we all agreed on? In case of emergancys we all have a complete blueprint of each others basilacoms." Vert explained.  
"I do remember Histore saying something about it." Nepgear said.  
"What I was never told about that!" Neptune said outraged.  
"Nether was I." Noir said biting her lip.  
"Mina nevers said anything about this." Blanc said.  
"Well we were told not to tell you Blanc." Ram said.  
"Mina said not to tell you." Rom said.  
"Uni did you know about this to?" Noir asked her sister.  
"Well I was told but I thought you knew." Uni squirmed under Noir's pircing stair.  
"It was for safty matters since for some reason everything bad happens to the cpu's and the candidats are normaly left alone." Chika explained.  
"Well that makes a bit of sense." Noir said.  
"Right now that we have that out of the way can we talk about what we are going to do?" Vert asked


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thank you all who are reading this it is surprising to see there are people who want to read what I have written. No to let you all know this does happen after the third game and I will continue with the 4th wall breaks they make writing this more fun. Have fun reading :D)**

The group split up into sub sections, Uni and Nepgear trying to find anything with their programing, Rom and Ram ran to see if they could learn anything in town, Neptune and Noir went to get the other oricales, while Vert and Chika went to do damage control.  
"Was anything else hit?" Vert asked one of her staff though the phone.  
"Not that we can tell lady Vert." They replied.  
"Keep me posted if anything comes up." Vert said hanging up.  
"Well that's one piece of good news, are there any complaints Chika?" Vert asked.  
"Besides the ones about mass power outage no." Chika said.  
"Well so far so good nothing to big is happening we should go help the others." Vert said.  
The two got up to leave but in clasice JRPG style a staff member came running in. "Lady Vert monsters are sworming the gates." They reported.  
"Damn Chika you go help the others I'll deal with this." Vert said acctivaiting her HDD form and flew off twords the battle.  
Chika left the room and headed to one of the smaller meating rooms were Histoire, Mina, and Kei waited.  
"So we got anything we can go off of?" Kei asked.  
"Nothing yet we had nothing come up before the attack." Chika said.  
"You think ASIC is coming back?" Mina asked.  
"I don't think so our spys have said nothing about a major strike." Kei said.  
"Then what about those who were with Rai durring the ultradimenion event?" Chika said.  
"Unlikely they only did that becouse she was like a cpu to them. When she lost they broke apart." Histoire said.  
"Well anything happening on the other side?" Mina asked.  
"No nothing from what the other me said." Histoire said.  
"Right have the twins found out anything what about Nepgear and Uni?" Chika asked.  
"The twins got nothing but the other two have not repoted yet." Histoire said.  
"Well I'll go ask then." Chika said leaving the group and heading to the server room where Nepgear and Uni were.  
"Please tell me you have something." Chika said walking in.  
"Actully I think we do there seemed to be a surge in power use in one of the factorys in the lower side of town that may be the orgin of the EMP." Nepgear said.  
"Really I'll got tell Vert you should get the rest and meet her there." Chika said.  
"Of course we were going to do that even if you hdidn't say it." Uni said as everyone rushed out the room.  
"Darling Vert they said that they found something, apparently a factory had a surge in power they think that is were the EMP came from. The others already are on their way transmiting the cords to you." Chika said to Vert.  
"Great I'll head there after I finish these last few mobs off." Vert said.  
The factory was ran down and looked like it was abandoned.  
"That's strange acording to the data this factory should be fully up and running." Nepgear said.  
"Well that don't matter right now all that we need to do is find out who did this to Leanbox." Vert said.  
"You sure you're fine you just got done with thatt battle?" Neptune said.  
"I'll be fine we all been though worse lets just get going." Vert said walking past.  
Just like any factory dungeon there were a few robot enemys but they were quickly killed since they didn't have to worry about that four person battle system. In one of the corners of the factory was what was left of the EMP.  
"Well it's safe to asume that they were here but not anymore." Noir said.  
"No shit Sherlok what gave that away. Now we have an unknow enemy with complete infomation on our basilacoms!" Blanc yelled.  
"Thanks for the recap we know what is happening lets get back to the others and pull all the stings we can to find out who did this.


End file.
